


If I Could Kill You, I Would

by PineTree172



Series: Percy Jackson Stories [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Dark Grover Underwood, Dark Luke Castellan, Dark Percy Jackson, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTree172/pseuds/PineTree172
Summary: Percy joins Luke at the end of TLOWolf In Sheep's Clothing Songfic
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Luke Castellan & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood
Series: Percy Jackson Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	If I Could Kill You, I Would

Percy needed to talk to Luke. Percy knew that Luke was the traitor, that he worked for Kronos.

**This about you**

"Hey, Luke?" Percy asked when he found the older boy. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. I need to tell you something too," Luke replied. _He's probably going to tell me about Kronos,_ Percy thinks. "Let's go to the woods."

**Beware, beware, be skeptical**

"You can go first," Luke says to Percy.

"I want to join."

" _What?_ "

**Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold**

"I know you work for Kronos Luke," Percy said seriously."And I want to join."

"How did you find out?" Luke asked Percy. "Why do you even want to join in the first place?"

**Deceit so natural**

"The gods are jerks," Percy answered. "I want them to burn in Tartarus, my own dad said he regrets that I was born."

Luke looked shocked at what he was hearing. "You can join."

Percy smiled. "Oh, but do you think I can stay at camp to serve a spy and recruit more half-bloods for our cause?"

Luke grinned at him. This kid was filled with great ideas! They'd win for sure! "Of course!"

**But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning**

It was a week after Percy had joined Luke and Percy had taken Grover to a Mcdonald's

"Grover, I need to tell you something."

**Baa baa, black sheep, have you any soul?**

"Luke isn't the only traitor," Percy says to the satyr, biting into his burger.

"What!?" Grover exclaimed. "How do you know? Who is it?"

Percy smirked. "It's me. Join me, Grover. Do you know what my dad told me? He regretted that I was born. The only reason he claimed me was to clear stop world war 3. I didn't even know I was a half-blood yet Zeus blames me for stealing his bolt."

"...I'll join you."

**No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?**

Convincing Annabeth was a little bit trickier for Percy.

"Hey, Annabeth? Can we talk?"

**Jack be nimble, Jack be quick**

"You can rebuild the world to something more permanent!" Percy says to her. "Please Annabeth?"

"I'm in."

Percy smiled. "Oh, by the way, I know you've had a crush on me ever since we met."

"What!?" Annabeth says blushing.

"I love you too Annabeth Chase," Percy says. They kiss.

**Jill's a little whore, and her alibis are dirty tricks**

Percy uses his powers to create a sort of mist to see what the gods are doing. He discovered this power a few weeks ago with the help of his girlfriend Annabeth.

"It has been discovered that the boy Luke is working for Kronos."

"That traitor!"

"He should be killed."

"Let's get that Jackson kid to defeat him for us."

**So could you**

"Percy? That kid is useless!"

"That boy is pathetic like his mom. Easily hurt by some mortal," Poseidon says. "He is also extremely dangerous. Although he is on our side, we should kill him after the threat is gone."

"Toss him into Tartarus!"

"Yes. That seems like a good idea."

**Tell me how you're sleeping easy**

"I am amazing!" Apollo interrupted.

**How you're only thinking of yourself**

Percy stopped using his powers and ran to the beach.

They seriously were going to throw him in Tartarus?

**Show me how you justify**

"Father." Poseidon appeared in front of Percy.

"Yes?"

"Would you ever kill me?" Percy asks him.

"Of course not! You are my favorite son. There are other gods who want you dead, but I will not let that happen."

**Telling all your lies like second nature**

Poseidon then disappears leaving Percy alone.

Percy heads over to the woods to find Annabeth and Grover.

Percy swears under his breath,

**"Listen, mark my words, one day"**

He finds the two sitting on a log and he tells them that the gods are planning to kill him.

**(One day)**

Annabeth gives him a quick kiss.

"Don't worry we will take down the gods."

**"You will pay, you will pay"**

The trio make a promise that they will make the gods pay. They'll make the gods wish they weren't immortal.

"Hey, Percy," Grover says. "Aren't you supposed to be meeting with Luke right now?"

Percy cursed. "Got to go!"

When Percy arrived, he found Luke standing in front of some sort of coffin.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

Luke explained to him how they were bringing Kronos back. "He wants you to be his host."

"Sure," Percy answers. "What do I have to do?"

**Karma's gonna come collect your debt**

It is currently night. Percy cries as he hears his mom scream.

There were five gods there: Zeus, Ares, Athena, Hera, and Poseidon.

He watches as Poseidon strikes his trident through her heart.

They never knew Percy was watching them through his mist.

**Aware, aware, you stalk your prey**

Dionysus arrived at his cabin a few minutes later. Percy quickly stops the use of his powers and the mist falls.

"I have received word that Kronos killed your mother, Perry Johnson." Dionysus leaves after saying that.

Percy runs to the woods and stops when he reaches the place he used when he met up with Annabeth and Grover. He sees Annabeth and Grover talking, sitting on a log, and someone else who looked about eight years old tending the fire.

"Percy?" Annabeth says when she sees his tear-stained face. "What happened?"

**With criminal mentality**

"They killed my mom," Percy says. "Poseidon killed my mom."

"They did what!?" Percy was immediately enveloped in a hug.

"Who is that?" Percy asked when they finished hugging.

"I'm Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home," The girl says. "It was not right for the gods to kill your mom."

Later, Percy learned that Hestia had sometimes appeared to Sally when she was still alive and helped heal her when Gabe hurt her. Hestia had apparently taken care of Percy when Sally was at work when Percy was too young to care for himself.

Percy loved Hestia as if she were his mom.

**You sink your teeth into the people you depend on**

It's Percy's second summer at camp and Luke had poisoned Thalia's tree. (They didn't really want to but they didn't have a better plan.)

Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson sneak out to save Grover and find the golden fleece.

Tyson finds out they work for Kronos, but Percy is able to convince him to join.

Thalia joins them later on after learning what the gods did and that Luke is there too.

**Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem**

The group finds two demigods named Nico Di Angelo and Bianca Di Angelo. They explain to them about the gods and the titans ("The gods sound horrible!" -Nico) and the siblings join.

They pretend to be attacked by a Manticore who takes Annabeth to lure Artemis to Mount Tam.

Bianca joins the hunters and Percy sneaks onto their quest.

Bianca dies in the Junkyard of Gods, Percy doesn't know how he'll tell Nico.

Zoe becomes suspicious of them when they are battling Atlas and Percy admits to being on Kronos's side and offers Zoe to join after telling her his reasons, she accepts.

Artemis didn't hear Percy saying that he works for Kronos, but she did hear Zoe saying she'll join Kronos.

Zoe is killed by Artemis.

Thalia joins the Hunter's of Artemis ("I'll try to convince them to join us") making Percy the prophecy child.

"It's Hepheastus's fault!" Nico cried when Percy told him about Bianca's death. "It was his stupid machine that killed her!"

"Nico," Percy whispered. "Bianca wanted me to give you this." Percy handed him a picture of Bianca and Nico when they were younger.

**Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide**

At this point, Percy had convinced all of Camp Half-Blood to join. (Annabeth thought he would get found out before he managed to convince everyone)

Thalia convinces the hunters by telling them of Zoe's death. She tells them how Artemis killed her.

Annabeth leads Percy, Grover, and Tyson on a quest in the Labyrinth. At least, that's what the gods think.

Percy awakens Typhon and wakes up on Ogygeia. "Sorry Calypso I have a girlfriend. I can try to free you though"

"How? That's impossible."

"I side with the Titans, I can get them to help me free you."

**I smell the blood of a petty little coward**

When he returns to Camp Half-blood, he notices that they're holding his funeral.

"That's a nice speech, but I'm actually alive" Percy interrupted.

"Percy!" Annabeth ran at him and punched his shoulder. (They were keeping their relationship a secret to annoy the camp who want them together)

"Hey, Wise Girl."

They return to the Labyrinth now accompanied by Rachel. (They were going to be late for meeting Luke!) They explained to Rachel about the gods and titans and she agreed to help them find their way through the Labyrinth.

"You're late," Luke says to them when they arrive.

"Just tell me what to do," Percy says. A few minutes later, Percy successfully hosts Kronos. 

**Jack be lethal, Jack be slick**

Being Kronos's host was... weird, but Percy loved it. Kronos was already a better dad than Poseidon. (Don't tell Kronos that Percy called him his dad). Kronos had comforted Percy at nights when he had nightmares. It was always the same one. His mom dying.

Kronos wasn't super controlling, he let Percy have control most of the time allowing him to use his time powers. Kronos had taken control a few times to keep Percy from dying when his Achilles heel almost got hit when Percy wasn't paying attention.

Percy's eyes remained green to keep the gods or anyone else they don't want knowing to find out that Percy is Kronos's host. However, his eyes do flash gold when he feels a strong emotion.

**Jill will leave you lonely, dying in a filthy ditch**

Nico had been able to talk with Bianca's ghost a few times. 

Once, Nico found Percy crying in his sleep and woke him up. "Percy, what's wrong?"

"I miss my mom," Percy said. "The gods killed her a few years ago on this day."

"Do you want to talk to her?" Nico asked. "I can try to summon her."

"Th-thanks Nico."

"I found out that Zeus had killed my mom too," Nico says. "We can talk to both of our moms"

**So could you**

It is now Percy's sixteenth birthday and he is currently storming up Mount Olympus with his closest friends behind him. (Percy had come to think of Thalia and Nico as his sister and brother at this point however, Thalia was currently with the hunters).

Annabeth gives him a kiss. "You can do this Seaweed Brain."

"Wait YOU ARE DATING!" Thalia exclaims. "Were you keeping it a secret to annoy the camp?"

"How'd you guess?" Percy asked her, giving her a lop-sided smile.

**Tell me how you're sleeping easy**

The group had reached the top and stepped out of the elevator.

"How are we going to get the gods' attention?" Grover asked. "They're busy fighting Typhon."

"I could sit on Poseidon's throne again," Percy replied.

"Percy no," Luke said.

Percy said, "Percy yes."

"Percy no," Annabeth said.

"Percy maybe," Percy then said. "I have the curse of Achilles, besides Kronos will protect me."

_This is a horrible plan Percy_

"Shut up dad," Percy mumbled, then Percy blushed. "Wait! No! I didn't mean to call you-"

Everyone burst out laughing.

**How you're only thinking of yourself**

The gods stood before them.

"Percy? What are you all doing here?" Poseidon asked.

"Hmmph. I see you brought that traitor Luke," Zeus said. "Why don't you kill him? He is probably hosting Kronos."

"Are you sure about that?" Percy asked, his eyes flickering gold for a second

**Show me how you justify**

"Wait! You're hosting Kronos!?" The gods exclaimed.

"Olympus to preserve or raze right?" Percy shrugged. "I choose raze."

"I knew it!" Athena exclaimed. "This boy is dangerous and you chose to wait until after the war to kill him."

"Why would you do this Percy?" Poseidon asked. "What have we done to wrong you?"

**"Telling all your lies like second nature!"**

"What lies?" Zeus asked.

"You killed my mom!" Percy yelled. "But you lied and said Kronos did it."

Poseidon's face paled. "H-how do you know that?"

Nico glared at Zeus and said, "You killed my mom too."

Percy pointed his sword at the gods.

**"Listen, mark my words, one day"**

_**One day** _

"Kronos, do you have to repeat what I say?" Percy muttered.

Artemis snapped her fingers and the hunters appeared.

"They are traitors," Artemis said. "Kill them."

The hunters simply stood there.

"I said kill them!"

"Nah," Thalia said.

**"You will pay, you will pay!"**

"You killed Zoe Nightshade, you will pay!"

"She was a traitor too!" Artemis exclaimed. 

Zeus snapped his fingers and all of Camp Half-Blood appeared.

I smirked,

**"Karma's gonna come collect your debt"**

"Demigods! It appears that they have sided with Kronos," Zeus bellowed.

"And?" Clarisse said bored.

**"Maybe you'll change"**

"Percy! What are you saying!?" Silena exclaimed. "They're the gods, they'll never change."

"Wait, are all the demigods on their side!?"

_Hey Kronos? Are you able to bring Calypso here?  
_

_Just give me a second_

Calypso appeared next to us. She smiled when she realized she was free from her island.

"Thank you."

**"Abandon all your wicked ways"**

"We'll change," Zeus said, hoping Percy would help them if he agreed to what he says. "And I wouldn't call them wicked!"

 **"** **Make amends and start anew again"**

Dionysus snorted. Mortals were so easy to manipulate.

**"Maybe you'll see"**

_Percy, what are you doing?_

_Just wait Kronos, you'll see_

**"All the wrongs you did to me"**

"Percy, what are your orders?" Luke asks.

"Just wait," Percy whispered, "I'm giving the gods a little hope that they could win and then I'll crush their hope."

_I like how you think son_

Percy blushed. "What did Kronos say, Percy?" Annabeth asked

"I-It's nothing!"

Kronos took over and said, "I called him son."

"Shut up!" Percy said, regaining control. Annabeth laughed

**"And start all over, start all over again"**

"So you're going to help us now?" Apollo asked.

"Make up your mind boy before I kill you," Zeus said.

**"Who am I kidding?"**

"What!" Zeus growled.

"You really thought I would still help you after all you've done?" Percy asked.

 **"** **Now, let's not get overzealous here"**

"How do you even know what overzealous mean?" Thalia asks.

"Shut up. Annabeth taught me."

**"You've always been a huge piece of shit!"**

"What did you say, boy?" Artemis said.

"Excuse me?" Apollo said.

"You should be thankful that you're still alive after saying that," Zeus said.

"Percy!" Thalia exclaimed covering Nico's ears."Not in front of the baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" Nico said scowling.

 **"** **If I could kill you, I would!"**

"We're immortal so you can't kill us!"

**"But it's frowned upon in all fifty states"**

"Who cares about that Percy?" Clarisse said.

"I guess it's not against the law to kill the gods," Percy said.

 **"** **Having said that, burn in hell!"**

The gods suddenly collapsed in pain.

"How are you doing that?" Will asked.

"I'm controlling their ichor," Percy answered, then looked closer at Will. "Wait, are you holding Nico's hand? Nico! I told you to tell me when you get a boyfriend!"

Will and Nico blushed.

**So tell me how you're sleeping easy**

"Do you think you can make them explode?" Thalia asked. The gods' eyes widened with fear.

"I can try," Percy said. Zeus tried to throw his bolt at Percy, but Percy slowed down time and was able to get out of the way.

Percy focused and felt a tug in his gut.

**How you're only thinking of yourself**

One by one, the 12 Olympians exploded and ichor covered the room.

The demigods and hunters cheered. They had won.

Percy smiled weakly before passing out, Annabeth caught him before he hit his head.

**Show me how you justify**

"It must have taken a lot out of him using that much power," Will said. They gave Percy some nectar and ambrosia.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Nico asked.

"Maybe tomorrow," Will said.

**Telling all your lies like second nature**

When Percy woke up, he saw Kronos standing next to his bed.

"So you have your own body now?" Percy said. Kronos jumped, startled.

"Percy! I didn't know you were awake!"

**Listen, mark my words, one day (one day)**

Percy sat up as he saw Annabeth come in. "How are you doing Perce?"

"I'm still a little tired," Percy replied. "What happened? Did we win?"

"Yeah, we won," Annabeth kissed his forehead. "and Thalia told the camp we're dating."

"What!?"

**You will pay, you will pay**

"Hades agreed to bring Zoe, Bianca, and our moms back to life," Nico said while they were sitting on the beach together with Thalia.

"Wait really?" Percy asked. Could he really see his mom again?

"Yeah," Nico answered. "As long as you don't explode him."

**Karma's gonna come collect your debt**

Percy cried and hugged his mom when he saw her.

"You did a great job, Percy."

"I missed you mom. Hestia took care of me and helped me, Kronos helped too."

**Karma's gonna come collect your debt**

A few months later, Sally married a mortal named Paul Blowfish ("Percy, it's Blofis!"). Percy had another wonderful dad who cared for him. (Kronos had basically adopted Percy at this point)

Kronos peacefully ruled the greek world and was already doing a better job than the gods.

They found out about the Roman demigods and after a while, they became friends. (Percy definitely didn't kill Octavian)

Calypso started dating a boy named Leo and Percy was happy for them.

Percy and Annabeth became close friends with Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Piper and the group started getting called the seven.

Later in the year, Percy got a baby sister named Estelle and Percy couldn't be happier.

**Karma's gonna come collect your debt**


End file.
